one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kula Diamond vs Juri Han
Kula Diamond vs Juri Han is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-seventh OMM. Description King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! It's all about the kicks when these two fierce fighting game chicks go head to head. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Snowy European Railyard (Street Fighter) "Just get here soon, okay? I've already found Juri." Kula said on the phone - about as subtle as a ship horn in a library. This obviously got the villain to turn and face the cryokinetic. "Well then, a naive young challenger?" Juri said, as she stalked right behind Kula, and placed her chin on the shoulder of the Anti K'. "You use big words - but you must be pretty stupid if you call that ''a hairstyle." Kula spat back, shrugging her off. "Well then... aren't you the prickly one." Juri said as she took up a posture. "Maybe when you're bruised and broken, you'll have time to learn manners." '''Nobody blink! Fight!' "We'll see: Crow Bite!" Kula shot back, looking to uppercut the villain into the air. Juri began laughing as she cartwheeled backwards. "Not even close." she mused, planting her heel on Kula's forehead, and then placing her foot right between the cryokinetic's eyes. Kula slammed into the train as hard as possible, but skated back into the fray. She delivered spiralling kicks, which locked up with the Pinwheel Kicks that Juri was attempting. After a handful of blows, Kula went for another Crow Bite, but Juri slipped behind and elbowed Kula in the back of the neck. When the Anti K' turned around, Juri was right in her face, eye glistening. "Gah!" Kula gasped aloud, before turning to Diamond Breath, knocking Juri back a few feet. Then Kula followed with a swift combo of kicks, that sent Juri into the air. "Not bad..." Juri stated, smirking. As Kula opened her mouth to respond, Juri continued her thought. "But not enough." she added, kicking down wave upon wave of projectiles. As Kula used her Ice Shield, Juri used the cover of the smoke to sweep the legs and punish the Anti K with more projectiles. So, Kula hit back with a nasty drop of Ice Spikes, blocking Juri in and allowing Kula in again. "Crow Bite!" she called, before looking to set up her freeze execution. Kula stuck out a hand, but Juri swiftly kicked a projectile into Kula's face, and then scuffed snowy slush into her face, momentarily blinding her. The pair then went for wild kicks - knowing only one would connect properly. WHACK! And it was Kula Diamond who dropped to her knees, barely awake after the heel of Juri had coiled around and hit the back of her head. KO! Juri caught the falling cryokinetic and prepared to deal more damage when a familiar English voice came from behind. "Hold it there, Juri!" Cammy ordered, and the villain dropped Kula on the spot. "A set up?" Juri gasped, as Kula staggered to her feet. "Good job, recruit!" Cammy smirked to Kula, who smirked and winked back. Juri snarled, and went to rush off, but a quick freeze over by Kula put paid to those thoughts. But then, as Cammy went to perform the arrest, energy projectiles shattered the ice and knocked Cammy down, and the villain escaped into the shadows. "I know now might be a bad time. But... shall we get a sundae?" Kula asked, as she cradled her agitated ally. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Juri Han! Category:Peep4Life Category:Capcom vs SNK themed One Minutes Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:KoF vs Street Fighter Category:2019 Category:Arcade themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees